Amor, estranho amor
by Katarina Star
Summary: O Professor Severus Snape contrata uma assistente...Mas as coisas não se passam como ele esperava...
1. Refletindo

Capítulo um - refletindo

O Professor Severo Snape era um homem ocupado. Disso ninguém podia duvidar. Além de dar aulas de poções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, uma organização secreta que visava a derrotar Voldemort... realmente, ele tinha muito o que fazer. Isso estava começando a afetar seu trabalho - não eram tanto as aulas, como as poções que fazia para a Enfermaria da escola e, às vezes, para o Hospital St Mungus... Refletiu bastante sobre o caso. A solução simples, simplesmente deixar de lado o preparo de poções, não o satisfazia, pois sentia que era responsável por esse campo... então o clarão de uma idéia brilhou no fundo de sua mente... mas precisava discuti-la com Dumbledore primeiro...


	2. Conversando com o diretor

Capítulo dois - conversando com o diretor

Snape dirigiu-se ao escritório de Dumbledore para conversar com ele sobre a idéia que lhe cruzara a mente. Como era mesmo a senha? Oh, sim, "sorvete de limão"... Disse a senha e viu a passagem para a sala bem arrumada e confortável se abrir. O diretor o olhou sem surpresa, como se já o esperasse.

Sente-se, Severo... fique à vontade e diga o que deseja...

Diretor - começou Snape, sentando-se - eu andei refletindo sobre minhas ocupações, que foram consideravelmente aumentadas pela - ele abaixou a voz para um sussurro - Ordem - e cheguei à conclusão de que preciso de alguém que me ajude...

Em que campos exatamente precisa de ajuda? - perguntou o diretor, solícito.

No preparo de poções, principalmente. As aulas e o outro assunto não têm apresentado problemas...

Muito bem, Severo... tem alguém em mente?

A mente dele vagueou um pouco nesse momento. Sim, tinha alguém em mente... Katarina Thompson, a aluna de Poções mais brilhante que tivera em muito tempo... onde será que ela andava? Era muito bonita também, pensou, desviando em seguida os pensamentos dessa trilha... isso não importava.

Sim, eu tinha pensado em Katarina Thompson, o senhor se lembra dela?

Sim, é claro que sim... excelente estudante, e muito correta... muito bem, Severo, pode chamá-la...

E assim terminou a conversa.


	3. Preparando tudo

Capítulo três - preparando tudo

Snape se retirou da sala de Dumbledore pensativo. Será que era uma boa idéia ter Katarina por perto, ainda que apenas como assistente? Estava em dúvida, mas relegou a dúvida a um canto do cérebro. Tinha que ser ela... somente ela teria a competência necessária... quase tão grande quanto sua própria... e assim ficou decidido.

Sentou-se à mesa de madeira escura e escreveu para a moça, uma carta fria e formal, dizendo-lhe em termos diretos o que desejava dela.

A resposta não tardou. Após enviar a carta, saiu para jantar, e, ao retornar, encontrou sobre a mesa uma coruja negra como a noite, que o olhava placidamente. Retirou a carta e leu:

"Caro Professor Snape,

Com que então se lembrou de mim para esta tarefa? Asseguro-lhe que terei imenso prazer em auxiliá-lo. Basta que me diga quando devo me apresentar para uma entrevista.

Cordialmente

Katarina Angela Thompson"

- Diabos! - resmungou.

A carta trazia impregnado o perfume dela. Aspirou o perfume, apesar de si mesmo, depois incinerou a carta, para evitar a tentação, e foi se deitar. Não conseguiu pregar os olhos a noite inteira. O dia seguinte era um sábado, mas era também o dia em que ele a veria...


	4. Flashback

Capítulo quatro - flashback

Uma aula de Poções, turma de sétimo ano, Grifinória e Sonserina. A menina com o uniforme da grifinória se sentava bem à sua frente. Era muito bonita, os cabelos castanhos, quase louros, lhe tocavam os ombros e emolduravam um rosto delicado, ligeiramente sardento e iluminado por lindos olhos verdes. Ao final da aula, a última do ano, a jovem se levantou e mostrou seus admiráveis dentes num sorriso triste.

- É, acabou... - disse, lentamente, depois, acercando-se do professor, abraçou-o brevemente.

O professor ficou paralisado, vendo-a afastar-se, com movimentos delicados e suaves, e sentindo o calor e o perfume dela na sala.

Ela era linda, e estava indo embora...


	5. Entrevista

Capítulo cinco - entrevista

Na manhã seguinte, Severo Snape estava sentado em sua sala aguardando a chegada da moça. Olhou rapidamente o relógio. Estranho, pensou. Ela não se incomodara em ter de chegar à escola tão cedo...

A porta se abriu suavemente às sete da manhã. Ela continuava pontual, pensou.

Ao vê-la entrar, o pensamento se completou:

- Ela continua linda também...

O sorriso perfeito dela aqueceu-lhe a alma. Ela cumprimentou, educadamente:

- Como vai, Professor?

- Bem, obrigado. Sente-se.

- Obrigada - respondeu a moça, sentando-se graciosamente e cruzando as pernas.

Ele ficou paralisado por um longo momento, contemplando-a.

Onde estava com a cabeça? Ela era muito mais linda do que se lembrava... Os cabelos, agora ligeiramente arruivados, por algum motivo, estavam mais longos, chegando-lhe á cintura fina e bem torneada. Os olhos verdes tinham um olhar doce, e um pouco triste. Os lábios rosados da moça estavam fechados. Então lembrou-se. O pai dela estava doente... seria por isso que aceitara o emprego? Estariam em necessidade? A mãe dela morrera de parto, e, sem querer, pensou no que ela faria caso o pai lhe faltasse. Era tão jovem, tão linda...

Despertando, disse a Katarina:

- Bem, senhorita Thompson, como já a conheço, tendo sido seu professor, não preciso perguntar sobre onde estudou e coisas do gênero, mas preciso saber se continuou a estudar depois de sair da escola.

Ele sabia que ela se formara em Poções com notas excelentes em uma Universidade escocesa, mas preferia ouvir-lhe a voz doce.

Ela mergulhou na narrativa do que estudara, com detalhes.

- Excelente, senhorita... eu mesmo estudei um currículo semelhante. O emprego é seu, senhorita... O salário é o que tínhamos decidido em cartas... quando pode fazer sua mudança?

- Segunda-feira já terei tudo em ordem, professor. Muito obrigada - disse, apertando-lhe efusivamente as mãos.

Ele teve vontade de retê-la, mas ela o soltou e saiu da sala. Tinha muito a providenciar.


End file.
